silvertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses/Clans
Human Imperial * Starks: Dire Wolf companions * Lionguard: Knight, the summoned lion aeons * Silverbane: Paladin and priest. * Nashhara: Half Elves * Dragus: Dragon Slayers * Hawkeye: Divine+ Marksmen * Wolfbane: Wolf Slayers * Lightborne: Holy sword users * Moto: Humans that were genius, brought many of current human tech. * Gold: A house of business men and merchants. Reach * Dragonsworn: Dragonblood and dragon tamers. * Ironborn: Grand master+ smith * Wolf Men: Humans blessed by the wolf god, given the eyes of wolves as a blessing. * Waterborn: A house that existed long ago in the reach that ruled the ocean. * Lightbringer: Hammer wielder preaches of the light. Beyond The Wall * Mountain Men: A race of humans that were stronger, taller, and more beast-like than man. * Wild Men: Human men and women who would take wildling lovers, and fought as one. * Warfist Clan: A group of beast-men that settled into a village. Wolf Bloodfang * Blood Battle-mages * Blackblood: Cursebane/Bloodfang half breeds * Gore: Giant dire werewolves * Lightbane: Had the power to devour light. * Dyre: Adventurers and travelers. Silverblade * Yami: Divine Warrior clan that summons the strength of their ancestors. * Gin: Use and craft true silver weapons. * Hiko: Can use a weapon and have it fly using it as a ranged weapon. Spiritwolf * Tsuin: Pairs are born in twins, they can fuse together to turn into their werewolf form. *Celtic: Wolf companion is their ancestor, and can talk. *Howl: Gains 10 wolves that represent the power as individuals instead of one. Treehand * Woodlen: Half elf werewolves. * Hearth: Able to create a ritual stone from their power. * Mink: Immortal child tribe. Cursebane * Unknown Noble * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown Flashpaw (Stormeye+Boneclaw) * Unknown Noble * Unknown Stormeye * Unknown Boneclaw * Unknown flashpaw * Unknown Flashpaw * Unknown Boneclaw * Unknown Stormeye Other Elves * Warborne Clan: Divine Combat, Battle Condition(Unlockable) * Arrowborne Clan: Divine rangers, arrow sense/control. * Gaia Clan: Gain a second mana type of choice. * Woodland Clan: Fight alongisde treefolk, durable warriors. * Wild Clan: Gain a beast soul within self and gain traits as a beast man would. * Highborne Clan: wielders of gaia's sacred power * Dragonblood Clan: Use dragon-soul magic. * Fairy Clan: Protectors of fairies gain power from their domain. * Skull Clan: Hunters, divine survalist as well as partake in life/death ritual.+ * Divine Clan: Taps into the divinity of their god. Dwarf * Iron Clan: Double durability, double cp on shield. * Hammer Clan: Divine Combat, hammer double cp. * Stone Clan: Gain a second forger type. * Giant Clan: Maintain the metal and traits of golems. * Wild Clan: Gain a beast soul within self and gain traits as a beast man would. * King Clan: wielders of gaia's sacred power * Dragon Clan: Ability to use dragon elemental mana. * Rune Clan: Gain hidden skill runecrafting * War Clan: Siege weaponry mastery, and gun mastery. * Divine Clan: Taps into the divinity of their god. Fairy * Ether Fairy: Fairies who can link up to someone, and by hearing commands can act upon them. * Wild Fairy: Fairies whom are more akin to warriors that can use their powers without a need for love. * Nightshade Fairy: Fairies that power is more akin to the fay however they maintain benovelance. * Iron Fairy: Fairies that can become weapons. * Beast Fairy: Fairies that can turn into a divine creature that encompasses their domain. * Elemental Fairy: Fairies that are elemental in nature closely akin to a primordial force. * Mana Fairy: Fairies that are strong with mana and practice magic instead of utilizing a domain. * Lightshade Fairy: A fairy that is born from the strongest most positive ether form. * Hero Fairy: Drawn to a source of heroism they guide heroes to follow that path, there power is shaped with the heroism of their partner. * Grass Fairy: Fairies resembling tree-folk, they are most connected to the earth and their powers are akin to it.